On the Ground He Lays
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: It's not like anybody cared about him anyway. They'd watch him die over and over again, and would say their respective catchphrases. All he really ever wanted was a bond like Stan and Kyle's with someone else. Someone who would care for him.
1. Somewhat of a Death

**KENNY'S POV**

* * *

_Nobody remembered anyway. I died over and over and over again, but they never remembered. It pissed me off at first, and, as Mysterion, I jumped off a cliff into deadly spikes, showing them that I could die, and I was immortal. Yet, they looked over the cliff at my impaled body, and those two assholes had the nerve to say their little catchphrase "Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" "You bastards!"_

_Nowadays, when I die, I come back and get kind of depressed about it. They don't notice at all. It's not like they can see my facial expression through that oversized parka of mine anyway. The fact of the matter is that Stan and Kyle were always looking out for each other, while Cartman was just kinda "there." I was basically a third wheel to Stan and Kyle. I appreciated their efforts to include me in activities, but I know that there's an inseparable bond between them, one that will most likely never break._

_I really wish I could have a bond like that with someone. Someone who I could confide to, and who would be there for me, and someone who'd always be best friends with me. Someone who cared._

* * *

"No! Please, I don't have any money!" I cried out as the two men backed me into an alleyway. The both of them had black hoods on that covered their faces, and two daggers in their hands.

"Just cough up what you have." One of them commanded in a weirdly deep voice. A voice like I had set for my alter-ego Mysterion.

"But I don't have anything!" I said, and was promptly backed up into a wall. I could feel the slime on it through my parka; It was quite disgusting. Nonetheless, I pressed into it as a fruitless attempt to escape these attackers. One of them pressed the dagger to my neck. I could feel the light touch of it against my skin. "I'm honest, I don't have anything!" I cried out, on the verge of tears. Even if he killed me, it wouldn't matter because I was immortal, but I didn't feel like going to see Damien again, along with the pain that came with my death.

"Sure." The other guy said. The guy who had the dagger pressed up against my neck pulled it away, and slashed it against my parka. Blood started to ooze through it as I started to feel light-headed. I could almost hear Damien's voice saying "Back again?"

After another slash through my chest, they ran away. I fell onto the floor, starting to slip out of consciousness. I looked odd probably, sprawled out in the middle of an alleyway. Well, I heard some footsteps, and for a second, I thought the attackers had come back again. I kept myself on the ground, facing front up. The person leaned over me.

"Kenny?" The person asked. My eyelids were already closed, but I would recognize that voice anywhere. That person was Butters Stotch. I immediately wondered why he'd be out this late at night, but was interrupted by Butters trying to pick me up. "Kenny?" he asked again, trying to lift me off the ground. I sighed weakly. It was no use. I'd get to hang around with Damien for today and tomorrow, only to return on Sunday.

Eventually, Butters gave up and dropped me. "I can't lift you up." I couldn't open my eyes, but I could still feel the sadness in his voice.

"Don't." I choked out after a bit of time. It was sort of hard to talk when there was a giant gash across your chest...

"What? Look, you're not dying." Butters told me sternly.

"Just leave me." I managed to say after another short pause. I finally opened my eyes to see Butters looming over me, tears threatening to fall from his baby blue eyes.

"No." He said, and grabbed ahold my arm. He yanked me up and I fell onto him. We toppled over, and I ended up crushing him. I stood up, and let me tell you, it hurt like a motherfucker.

Butters grabbed my arm again, and started to drag me to his house. "I'm not just gonna sit by and watch one of my friends die." He stuttered as we neared his house. I retained the monotonous face that I had on earlier.

He led me to his house, and fumbled around with the keys. "We have to be quiet because my parents might be sleeping," I nodded and Butters creeked the door open. We were greeted by darkness, along with some snoring that was coming from upstairs. "You can stay with me." He whispered, then led me up the stairs. I kept my same expression, wondering why he was putting in so much effort for me.


	2. Caught

A/N: Sorry, I almost forgot about this story! Or, more like completely ignored it for a bit, before realizing that this should be updated.

* * *

"So what— Am I just going to sleep on the couch?" I whispered.

"Sure, I'll give you a blanket." Butters replied, and very slowly, and very carefully, made it up the stairs. It's amazing how much that kid is terrified of his parents. I can't judge too much, considering that I have a couple of redneck drunks for parents, but I feel like his parents are...the abusive type. Or it could've been that time when I was over at his house and Butters' dad was screaming at him because of how the curtains were closed, but you know, I always had hunches about certain things.

"Okay. Here," Butters gave me a blue blanket that was clearly worn out. "Sorry, I don't really have good blankets..."

"Uh, it's fine." I said, and Butters immediately put a hand over my mouth/parka hole.

"Sh!" He hissed at me. I widened my eyes, even though Butters probably couldn't see that, and sat down on the couch. He hadn't supplied me with any pillows, so I assumed I'd have to use the couch pillows.

"BUTTERS! ARE YOU AWAKE?!" Both boys heard a thundering male voice boom from upstairs. Butters immediately started to cry. I was confused, and a bit shaken up from that loud noise at eleven at night.

"W-we have to hide." He managed to choke out, and I slid behind the television._ Is this what always happens?_ I wondered to myself as Butters staggered up the stairs and presumably dashed to his room. A few moments later, I stepped out from behind the TV. They really needed to dust back there. The sudden movement made my chest lash out in pain again, and I doubled over.

"Oh fuck." I said to myself quietly, and sat down. At least Butters' parents didn't sound like they were awake anymore. Carefully, I laid down on the couch, and almost instinctively rolled to one side, before realizing that that wouldn't be such a bright idea. I was going to have a hard time sleeping tonight.

Oh well. I stayed on the couch, looking up at the pitch black ceiling, then out the window to where more snow was falling. Just what we needed in South Park. More fucking snow. the trees looked nice tonight though, all covered in white and stuff. New snow is always a wondrous sight.

I almost rolled over onto my side again before stopping myself. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

"BUTTERS! WHO THE HELL IS THAT ON OUR COUCH!" I woke up to the sound of Butters' dad yelling.

"H-he needed help." Butters trembled under his father's glare.

"You didn't answer my question Butters. WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"I'm Kenny..." I muttered ever-so-quietly. Nobody heard.

"Kenny, my friend from school." Butters replied to his dad. His mom was standing behind his dad, looking horrified. I honestly thought they had met me before, when I had gone to Hawaii with Butters. Apparently they didn't remember.

His dad approached me, and then looked at my parka. I tightened the strings of it. Hey, his dad was kinda scary. "Who the fuck are you." He demanded.

"Um...K-Kenny..." I replied. He scanned me over.

"Care to explain why there's blood all over your jacket?" He asked. I looked down too, realizing that it was still blood-stained. I hadn't bothered to clean it after all.

"Uh...I got stabbed?" I asked, even though it obviously wasn't a question. Steven glared at me as he stood up.

"Then shouldn't you be at a hospital?" He asked. I shrunk under his stare, looking over to Butters. _Just get out already, I'll come to your house later. _He silently mouthed to me. I slowly backed up towards the door while Butters' family eyed me, quietly opened the door while staring back, and ran like hell down the street.

_HOLY SHIT MY SIDE HURTS_. Was all I was thinking as I ran blindly down the route to my house. I didn't stop running until I had reached my room, and collapsed down on the bed. I waited for the expectant "Kenny? Where were you," from my mother, but it never came.

Of course, that's when I realized I was home alone. I stayed on my bed, and slipped underneath the paper thin sheet that I called a 'blanket'. I could just fall asleep right now, and forget the whole 'my side is fucking bleeding' until tomorrow.

Oh wait, Butters was supposed to come over later. I put my crappy flip phone on full volume, and then tried to huddle under the sheet to fall asleep.


End file.
